Spirit in Shards
by 9tailedspartan
Summary: Naruto is more than everyone saw and more than most knew. what if he had training before team seven what if the kyubbi was more than it seemed. strong not godlike naruto no pairings yet. naruto with elements of grandia one in it. rated m just in case
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please bare with me. **

**While I don't like flames I am always open to ideas and constructive criticism.**

**Any updates will probably be slow because I am doing this in my spare time. Which is between college, taking care of my grandpa, and life in general. **

**This is a Naruto/Grandia 1 crossover simply because it is what is on my mind and I have not seen a cross over of this type.**

**For those of you you have not played the playstation1 game Grandia 1 the basic summery is long and I have not the time. If you want to know look it up trust me it will help in the long run.**

**I need a beta reader and/or editor could someone please contact me.**

**I need one because while I have the general bones of the story in my head the flesh is giving me some trouble. **

**I do not own Naruto or grandia only my personal plot bunnies and dust bunnies.**

* * *

Prologue: calamity

A bright light flashed across the horizon colors of white and orange as far as the eye could see. Ten green streaks fell across the sky their origin being the light. The earth shook and rumbled and the sky screamed and cried. Atop a tower far away a figure stood in shadows watching the event pay out. "So the prophecy of sundering has come to pass." the figure spoke in a gravelly voice. "The spirit orb has shattered,New Angelo has fallen." One of the green lights fell towards the figure illuminating an aged man in dragon etched armor with a broad sword sheathed at his hilt. Brown eyes watched the sky as an object slammed into where he stood.

A tower fell crashing to the ground standing over its remains was massive nine-tailed fox. Across the world eight other beast arose suddenly in flashes of green light and destruction. The world was destroyed and remade in what was called the great calamity. In the end a great Continent was left and the remains of humanity started to live anew and try to rebuild. Unfortunately, with them came nine beast of great power whom would later be called demons.

Two thousand years later....

October 10

A mighty roar filled the air fallowed by a load crash and explosions. Screams of fear and pain, anger and distress were heard and cursing came after. Ninja jumped around throwing jitsu after jitsu at the massive nine-tailed fox that stood before the village. With a swipe of one of it's tails buildings crumbled and ninja died. Among the fire scared grounds a yellow flash was spotted followed by a giant puff of smoke. The smoke cleared revealing the boss toad Gamabunta and the blond haired man standing atop his head. This man, Minoto Namikaze, know most recently as the fourth hokage had joined the battle. The fox looked down upon this new enemy and roared a challenge. Gamabunta drew his katana and charged forward clashing with the fox. The force of the meeting alone sent a shock-wave that threw many ninja through the air. After several minutes of combat the two forces stood across from each other Gamabunta stood burned and tired, but the fox did not even have a scratch on it. The hokage looked sadly at the village behind him from the toad bosses' head.

"So it come to this" he spoke in sadness. Gamabunta glaced up at his summoner. "We had a good run Bunta, but it looks like I will have to use that jitsu" he continued. Minoto smiled at a memory. "Keep that old pervert in line for me would you."

Gamabunta's throat rumbled slightly as he spoke " **I was going to anyways kid".**

The fourth disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared just as quickly holding a small bundle in his arms. He smiled down at the as it moved showing a pink nose, deep blue eyes, and a tuft of blond hair. " _He is going to be a heart throb when he gets older_" the fourth thought. Minoto started a long series of hand seals and finished them before glaring at the fox. A cold feeling swept across the field sinking into every pore on all the ninja around. Although they could not see anything they felt a presence there. The fourth looked behind himself and gazed upon the shinigami. The fox roared its challenge and charged at them. The shinigami reached through the bundle and grabbed into the fox. With a jerk the fox's soul was ripped from its body and pulled towards the bundle. As the hand passed through the bundle, but when it came out the other end the fox's soul was gone. With an explosion of smoke Gamabunta left back to the summon plain. The fourth barely managed to land on the ground before he collapsed onto his side. His predecessors the third hokage, Akira Sarutobi, was by his side in a instant. The third kneeled down by Minoto.

The fourth held out the bundle and said, " His name is Naruto, and he is a hero". The third took the bundle as the fourth hokage breathed his last breath. Akira opened the bundle revealing a crying baby boy.


	2. Its a Start

**I do not own naruto or grandia only my personal plot bunnies and dust bunnies**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The third Hokage was sitting behind his desk watching the cradle beside and its occupant. He gave off a sad and depressed sigh at the events that transpired that day. The baby Naruto was looking at him with innocent saphiare blue eyes and smiled before giggling. Unfortunately, this only depressed the Hokage more. He glanced at portrait of the Fourth Hokage and thought out loud," what would you think of the village if you saw the mess that has formed."

**Flashback (2 days)**

The council was in a uproar insults were flying through the air, threats were bouncing off the walls, and the Hokage was sitting through all of this like a mountain in a hurricane. The Council is fortunately or unfortunately made up of a civilian half and a ninja half. There is also four seats for a hokage's advisers which usually consists of the hokage's teammates from when he or she was a regular ninja. The Fourth was the apprentice of one of the Sannin so he had no teammates. This meant that the Thirds former teammate were still the council advisers. The last seat was held by a badly disfigured man known as Danzo. The best description for Danzo was an old war-hawk he felt that the best path for the village was to destroy or subjugate all he deemed enemies.

After the noise had settled many began to notice that the Hokage seemed to be paying more attention to the bundle in his arms than the words that were being spoken. One of the civilian council spoke up out of indignation and curiosity.

"What in that bundle is so important that you IGNORE the words of the council," the pink haired woman shrieked.

Akira glanced around at the assembled men and women that helped run the village. He took a deep breath and stood up from his seat. Strolling across the room and placed the bundle on a table before the council. He unwrapped it to reveal little Naruto to the room.

"This is Naruto Namikaze son and first born to Minoto Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze as of eight hours ago," Akira spoke loudly. Both sides of the council wore confused and curious faces.

"Why does that matter in the slightest who he is," the woman screeched again.

"It is important because...," the Hokage continued, "as of seven hours ago Naruto is now also the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." "The nine-tailed fox demon that attacked and was defeated."

He knew that this knowledge was would cause another uproar, but he did expect the response that he got. The civilian council exploded in rage and shouting for the baby's death. Demanding that he kill the demon while it is weakened and to finish what the Fourth started. Through all of the Akira noted that Danzo had remained quiet and had a calculating look in his eye. The Third grew tired of the racket they making and decided to put a stop to it.

"**SILENCE**," he bellowed lacing his voice with killing intent.

You could hear a pin drop in the room as all the voices stopped at the same time. Before Akira could continue Danzo spoke out into the room.

"He should be trained as a weapon for the village of Konoha's defense," he declared. He then continued with, "Our allies the Hidden Sand have a container, the Hidden cloud has two containers, Hidden Stone has a container, and even the Hidden Waterfall village has one." He finished with, "I am sure that you noticed that out of the ones we know of two of the villages that have containers do not like us."

Almost as soon as he finished speaking the civilian council started to agree with him and even the Head of the Uchiha Ninja clan Fugaku Uchiha was agreeing with him. Akira looked over at the other ninja council members to judge their reactions and thoughts. All of the other major clan heads, except for two, held various looks of anger and disgust at their counterparts actions. The two that showed know no emotions what so ever were the Hyuga clan head and the Aburame clan head. The Hyuga head has always been a cold seeming Bastard and the Aburame are just hard to read (stupid high collar jackets).

The third Hokage once again released a large amount of Killing Intent that paused all conversation in the room. He glared at the assembled men and women in rage before he managed to calm himself down enough to talk with screaming.

"He is not going to be used as a weapon unless he decides to join the ninja program," Akira declared as he continued to glare. "As for what is going to happen he is going to go to his mother Kushina who is resting in the hospital from the hard child birthing she just went through." The Third took a deep breath and held up his hand to forestall any protest before they began. His mind worked a mile a minute before he gave himself a mental nod. "Further more, I declare that all that has been said at this meeting is a SS class secret and that to speak of it to anyone is grounds for treason and death."

With these words Akira Sarutobi picked up Naruto turned around and stormed out of the council chambers nearly knocking the ANBU elite ninja through the wall on the other side of the door. Most of the ninja council was smirking while all of the civilian council and the Hokage's teammates stared slack-jawed in surprise. Danzo watched all of this with absent interest the only thoughts going through his head was that he would have Naruto as a weapon no matter the cost.

**End Flashback**

The Third glanced at Naruto one more time before he turned and glared at his desk and the unkillable enemy of all Hokages … paperwork. He sighed to himself and began to work through the pile even as his secretary brought in more. Several hours later at around four in the afternoon he heard a loud crash fallowed by another. The next thing he heard was his secretary continuous shouts of "the hokage is not to be disturbed". This was apparently ignored because the next voice he heard was someone growling at the two ANBU in front of the door to move. The sounds of a brief scuffle was heard fallowed by his door slamming open and Konoha's Red Death Kushina Namikaze thundered into the room as the doors, which had hit the walls slammed shut again in the now downed ANBU's faces.

Through this entire event Akira sat there looking at the door and then her with a calm face and normal manner. On the inside however he was sweating bullets and looking for a place to hide. Nothing is as scary as an angry kunochi except when that anger is directed towards a pervert …(cough Tsunade cough).

"How can I help you Kushina," he asked.

She glared at him for a moment before sighing. "I want all of my husbands possessions sealed up and I am quitting as a ninja," she declared.

Sarutobi was speechless for a moment, "a...are you sure, but why," he stuttered out.

"Yes I am sure, and because this place has too many memories of him we are moving to the capital," she answered.

Sarutobi sighed before he wrote out a message and sent it off. Kushina handed him her head-band and she received scrolls her husband left. She thanked him and started to rise up from the chair saying.

"Jiraiya has agreed to escort us to the capital so me and my family will be gone by tonight," she says.

The Third nodded and responded with, "I will make sure Naruto is ready to go."

Kushina snorted and turned around, "do not bother it is not coming with us."

The Hokage stared in surprise, "what do you mean." "I don't under stand."

She turned and glared at the cradle where Naruto had slept through everything. "My husband and son are dead," she spit out with enough acid to burn through any metal. "As far as I care take the little demon out and drown it!"

As the door slams shut Akira slumped back into his chair and looked at the crib. Only two things went through his head as he watched Naruto sleep. The first was how sad it was to have lost everything so early in life. And the second was on how much more paperwork this was going to cause.

AN: Please review and send me your thoughts so far


	3. Early Years

**I do not own naruto or grandia only my personal plot bunnies and dust bunnies**

Chapter 2: early years

three years later Naruto POV

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a bright and intelligent child. From the age of three he knew he was different. The other kids made fun of him, but he did not care. The matron of the orphanage ignored his questions and his attempts to ask for help. So all he could do was read and learn on his own. The old man with the funny hat would show up sometimes and play with him or teach him new things like how to read and write. The old man also took him to the big place that he a library. It was the coolest place he had ever seen in his three years, with books on everything. The old man talked to the lady behind the deck for a moment as I looked around. I glanced back in time to see the lady go very pale in the face before nodding her head rapidly. The old man walked over to me and smiled down at me.

"Naruto my boy," he said, "you can come here when ever you want to during the day and read what ever you want.

I look up at him and smile back before muttering a quite "thanks gramps". He ruffled my hair and walks out of the building.

I look around at the shelves of books nearly overwhelmed at the amount and variety. I walked up and down the various isles looking for a good place to start before I get to the ninja section of books. I remember that ninja were the protectors of the village and that they were very powerful. The Old man is a ninja as well so it might be a interesting job. He examined the books on the shelves and came to one conclusion. Most of the books were on theory. Theory of Chakra, Chakra and its Uses, and Theory of Elemental Chakra was just some of the books that resided there. I take down a book and began the long process of reading it.

* * *

Two years later

Naruto at the age of five was a quiet boy. He spent almost all of his time reading books in the library. Although he spent most of his time in the ninja section he still branched out to history math and other basic skills. The lady at the desk had slowly warmed up to him, but most the village of Konoha still acted like he did not exist.

Today was his birthday, but unlike most children his age who would be excited, he was irritated. His birthday was on the same day as the Kyuubi Festival. Everyone with a few exceptions still completely ignored him. The first exception was the old man. He would pick up Naruto on his birthday and take him out to eat ramen. Ichiraku's Ramen Stand was the best ramen in the world if you asked Naruto. After the old man had to leave Naruto would go to the library were the lady would wish him a happy birthday before he would sit down and read like he usually did. Unfortunately, today he had over stayed his time and he was rushing back to the orphanage.

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT," was running through his head, "why of all days did it have to be today." Naruto ran around the last corner and came to a stop. "Dammit" he muttered, the orphanage doors were closed. He let off a string of curses that no five year old should know. Suddenly, he heard a crash behind him and turned around to see the second exception. A drunkard was stumbling to towards him muttering about the fox brat. Naruto did the first action that had came to mind he ran like hell fire was chasing him. Naruto did not actually look where he was going so the first thing he noticed was that he was running through trees. He slowed down to a walk and finally stopped all together.

The area was silent for a moment and then a strange noise reached his ear. He curiosity aroused he fallowed where the sound came from. The closer he got the louder and distinct the sound got. He reached a clearing in the trees that held three training post in it. He looked around for what was making the weird noise and heard it again. Naruto looked towards the post and saw a teenage kid standing before the posts swinging a sword at one of them. Naruto, still in curious mode, slowly moved across the field to get a better look at the kid under the moon light. As Naruto got closer to the teen his eyes fell onto the sword in his hand. The katana was about four inches long and had a dragon engraved into the blade its handle was of a standard design with a key-chain hanging from the end with a dangling crescent moon.

All of Naruto's attention was on the sword so it surprised him when he tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. Falling to the ground saved him from harm because the teen jumped in surprise, spun around, and through a kunai in the containers direction. After a moment of silence the teen walked over to naruto and poked him with his sword sheath.

"Yo kid, are ya dead," he asked. Naruto groaned while rolling over fallowing the action by spitting out some grass. "Oh good," the teen continued, "let me help you up." he reached down and grabbed Naruto's hand, not noticing his slight flinch, and pulled Naruto to his feet. "Sorry about the kunai you did surprise me after all," the teen finished.

Now that they were face-to-face Naruto could clearly make out the teen's appearance. The teen was around five foot four inches tall, had brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing shinobi standard black pants, a black shirt, dark brown steel-toed boots, matching hand and forearm guards, and a dusty brown over coat. The sheath that was poking him only recently was strapped to the back of the coat. The piece of clothing that got Naruto's attention the most was the Konoha headband rapped around his forehead.

Naruto stared at the teen and the teen stared back just as intently. After about two minutes of staring Naruto looked down and muttered out an okay to the teen. The teen grins widely and sticks out his hand.

"The name is Hayate Gekko(?) Gennin of Konoha," he declared loudly with the grin still on his face. "Nice to meet you," he continued just as happily.

Naruto stared at Hayate as if he had two heads for a moment. He wearily reached out took Hayate's hand and shook if. "Naruto Uzumaki future ninja of Konoha," he stated.

Hayate and Naruto ended up talking away most of the night. This meant that Hayate talked most of the night about ninja, his team, the girl on his team, his sensei, and every other miscellaneous subject he could think of. They parted ways around midnight and Naruto waited about five minutes before he turned to the nearby bushes.

"Hey old man" he called out, "ya gonna stay there all night."

The Hokage stepped out of the bushes and smiled at Naruto. "How did you know I was there," he asked. Naruto looked up at him and smiled before saying two words "pipe smoke". The Hokage's smile got bigger as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

The next night and every night for the next year Naruto would sneak out of the orphanage to visit Hayate at the training grounds. They would talk as Hayate trained and Naruto read or watched. Then Naruto would sneak back into the orphanage. The only person that knew about the meetings was the Hokage who had personally talked to Hayate about showing Naruto some of the truths of ninja not just what Naruto had read. These conversations of the course of a years had Naruto learn one very important rule "a ninjas greatest tool is deception".

* * *

A little after Naruto turned six years old the matron of the orphanage found out about his nightly excursions and kicked him out onto the streets. Naruto Went to the Hokage and told him what happened and asked for an apartment. Although it saddened the Kage he found an apartment for Naruto to live in. Naruto continued his nightly visits to Hayate's training ground and continued to learn about being a ninja.

During his sixth year of life Sarutobi felt that naruto knew enough about ninja and enrolled him in the academy. Naruto passed easy through the classes because he knew the material already and often fell asleep or ignored the teachers. This quickly led to him ending up at the bottom of the class rank because he stopped trying. It was during his second year that he realized that his actions could cause people to underestimate him. This revelation led to him making a mental and emotional mask that he wore in public.

His greatest changes happened when he was eight years old. The Hokage had to go on a diplomatic meeting to Suna in the Land of Wind he was worried about Naruto. The last few months Naruto had been acting strange. He had missed a day of class and when he was found he did not remember what he had do that day. There was knock on the door and Akira looked up from his paperwork.

"Come in" he spoke. The door opened up to show the former team five that consisted of Genma, Yuugao Uzuki, and Hayate. The three now Chunnin ninja and their jonnin Sensei Arashi Matsamuto stood at attention in front of the Hokage awaiting instructions. The Hokage stared at them for a few moments before he began. "I am going to be blunt on this," he started. "There are elements in Konoha that I do not trust so for the time that I am gone you four will be watching and protecting Naruto," he finished. The four ninja nodded and did not comment on his words.

Two days latter Naruto had been told of the arrangement and the Hokage had left. Naruto had gone about his usual day as an academy student with no changes to his act. After the school finished he ran to a secluded training ground and began his real training. Within moments his bodyguards showed up. Naruto snorted at the idea that that they were bodyguards "_more like babysitters_" he thought. Near the end of the day Naruto was resting while Yuugao and Hayate fought with swords. Naruto was completely mesmerized by the almost dance like flow of the spar. The swords glowing in the sunset light as if they were on fire. Naruto spent the next week begging pleading and generally annoying Yuugao and Hayate to teach him the sword before they conceded to him. That began his true calling as a kenjitsu artist. He spent the rest of his years in the academy training and making his own sword style.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for taking so long but I have been busy working and going to college.**

**The beginning is not described as I would like it but I could not find an other way that I liked. I was trying to give the idea that at a very early age naruto was far smarter than he should be.**

**Yes there is a good reason for this that involves a certain nine tailed furry.**

**If you have any questions, quires, quandaries, inquires, or concerns than massage me or review. **

**Also if you have any suggestions or construct criticism I am open to it.**


	4. return and free day

**I do not own naruto or grandia only my personal plot bunnies and dust bunnies**

Chapter 3: and we're off

* * *

Naruto stared at the the two graves before him in silence. The grave site was on a hill overlooking a large bridge and marked with a large cleaver sword. Naruto had spent his recovery time going over everything that happened to him on the wave mission. He could only come to one conclusion in the end of his thoughts. He could have saved her if he had not hidden his skill level. He had regretted the creation of his idiot mask from time to time because it dampened his ability to have normal friends. Naruto never regretted the mask more than what he did right know.

Naruto felt the air shift behind him and sniffed the air like an animal. He did not say anything but he was not surprised when Kakashi, his sensei, stepped beside him and put his had on Naruto's shoulder. No word were spoken however the silent exchange was clear to the two of them. Kakashi had known he was holding back from early on into Naruto's gennin career. At one point Kakashi held Naruto back and asked him about it. Naruto gave Kakashi his reasons for holding back in the academy and on the team.

He continued to look at the graves as he thought about he a-for mentioned reason. Confusing his enemies into thinking he was weak was one. Another one was because he already knew what they were teaching at the academy. The last and most important reason was the civilian council. They had been after his head sense he had been born according to the old man. If they knew how much skill and power he had attained before he was an official ninja they would have went ballistic.

In the face of what has happened he now understood that his reasons were no longer viable. Clenching his fist hard enough to draw blood, he held his hand over her grave and promised to no longer hold back. He turned towards his sensei and looked him in his visible eye. Kakashi nodded to him and Naruto returned the nod. With his hand still on Naruto's shoulder they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

After a very long goodbye in front of a newly built bridge Team seven of Jonnin Kakashi Hatake and Gennin Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki started the trek back home to Konoha. Normally this would be a mundane venture, but anyone familiar with team seven would it is never normal around them. Kakashi is reading his porn like normal, although he glaces up at his students every so often. Sasuke was brooding like he normally does, although when he thinks no one is looking he sends confused glaces at Naruto. Sakura is talking at Sasuke and trying to get him to date her like normal, although she to was giving Naruto a confused look every so often. Naruto was walking a little ahead of the others and was not saying a word...... which was not normal for his team. This was why his fellow gennin were giving him looks confusion.

This continued on for the rest of the day and on into the night. Once the sun had set Kakashi called a halt and they set up camp in the forest. Everyone set up their tents while Kakashi started the fire. He looked to and fro at his three students.

"I will take first and last watch", he stated. "In between those times will be Sakura first, Sasuke second, and Naruto third," he continued. He looked between the three teens as they either nodded or grunted their acknowledgment before he gave an eye-smile and jumped into the trees.

* * *

The next morning started normally with everyone packing up and continuing their journey. Soon enough the walls of Konoha were in sight. Team seven subconsciously picked up their pace in anticipation of home. A moment later they reached the gates of the village. The guards nodded to them as they went through although they gave naruto weird looks.

Team seven stood before the Hokage as Kakashi gave his oral report. The Hokage looked at the ninja before him and sighed.

"So to sum it up Kakashi," he said. "Your client lied about the mission difficulty, you continued the mission anyway, you fought two chunnin and jonnin, helped finish the bridge, scared off an army of bandits, and saved the entire Wave country," he continued. The Hokage let out another sigh, "Is nothing normal when you are involved Naruto." Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head good-naturedly while the other members either chuckled, giggled, or snorted.

The Hokage Dismissed the team and gave them while giving them the next day off. The rest of team seven was walking out the door when they noticed that Naruto was not with them. Kakashi looked at him in curiosity.

"Is everything alright Naruto," Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled at him.

"Mostly," he replied, "Just need to ask the old man about a furry friend of mine." Kakashi's eye widened slightly in understanding but the rest of team seven did not notice it. He nodded his head and ushered Sasuke and Sakura off knowing if it was important enough the Hokage would inform him later.

Naruto and Akira examined each other in silence for moment as Naruto's team left. Naruto watched as Sarutobi ran through a series of hand seals and released his chakra. The walls, floor and ceiling glowed blue for a moment then faded. The hokage nodded towards Naruto and they both relaxed for a moment.

"So," Sarutobi started, "what did you want to tell me.

Naruto thought about how he wanted to say what happened and Sarutobi noticing this gave he the time he needed. Naruto finally sighed and just winged it.

"I came into contact with the Kyuubi while fighting on the bridge," he stated. The Hokage's eyes widened in surprise, but Naruto continued on before he could say anything. "The seal is not weakening so that is not a worry on that account." "The fox is a stuck up bastard that was making demands and threats of bodily harm, but other than that there is nothing much to report." "Lastly, expect to have more paperwork because I am going to drop the idiot mask."

The Hokage watched Naruto as he was giving his personal report and sighed at the end of it. He nodded to Naruto as a silent dismissal and Naruto left the office. Akira gave off a second sigh at the thought of the future. Without any warning the door opened and his secretary walked in pushing a wheelbarrow full of papers. He stared at the papers as his secretary, (with a smile), piled column after column on his desk. Through this the Hokage's eyes got bigger and bigger until the demon in disguise left the room. When the door shut he promptly burst into tears with one thought going through his head "More paper work that THIS."

* * *

The sun rose up over the Hokage Monument, the bird were chipping and shopkeepers were opening their stores. Ninja were already jumping across the roofs to missions or guard and patrol duties. Inside an average apartment the sun touched bright blond hair that was bobbing up and down. Naruto was preforming pushups on one of his hands with the other hand balancing a leaf on each finger with chakra. With the breathy murmur of one hundred Naruto stood up and walked over to his closet and opened the door.

Inside the door was an arm bracer with a tattoo on it. Naruto smiled as he placed the bracer on his right arm. The bracer covered his wrist and forearm with a steel commonly used in the making of fuma shurikens with a guard that covers the back of the hand. The bracer had a small spike in the center of the tattoo that looked very sharp. Naruto ran his left hand over the piece of armor and nicked his index finger on the spike. His blood touched the tattoo and there was a puff of smoke.

Sunlight gleamed off of the edge of a longsword that was revealed from the smoke. The blade was three to three and a half feet long with a nine inch handle and a fox head hand guard. The blade had no ornaments on it although the guard had rubies for eyes. Overall it was a practical weapon made to be used and not looked at.

Naruto smiled and resealed the sword into the seal before standing and going out his front door. He started to ninja jump towards his favorite training grounds in hopes of having a good spar. Naruto landed in a familiar glade to the sight of two people fighting with swords. He cleared his throat to get their attention which caused them to stop mid swing.

Hayate and Yuugao turned to look at naruto for a moment to take in his appearance. Hayate noticed the bracer and smiled "so you decided to stop hiding have you." Naruto nodded and unsealed his sword standing in a guard stance. Hayate and Yuugao exchanged glances before he shot forward at mid-chunnin and swung his sword at Naruto's head. Naruto parried the attack and the fight was on.

They spent the entire day sparing back and forth one-on-one while the third rested. About an hour before sunset they rested for ten minutes and then Yuugao surprised them. "Naruto your kenjitsu skills are mid-jonnin easily, but your speed is mid-chunnin only." Naruto nodded and Yuugao smiled, "so release your gravity seals and lets work on controlling your full speed."

Naruto blinked in confusion and tilted his head in thought, "oh yeah, I forgot that I had those on" he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head causing both stronger ninja to face-fault. Naruto brought his hands into the ram symbol. A faint glow could be seen under the fabric of his jump suit and as he shouted release the glowing stopped. Naruto started to bob up and down to get a feel for his new sense of lightness and then smiled at the two jonnin. Together the three of them shot off back to the village proper.

A few hours after dark Naruto walked through the door of his apartment with a big smile on his face and a spring in his step. Today had been a good day for him and he was content with its outcome. The next few day were going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Omake**

Sasuke Uchiha was a determined and obsessive teenager few to none knew what went through his emo brain. He was pending his time at guard duty to practice the fireball jitsu. What he did not notice was that between his legs lay a small egg and whenever he released the jitsu, because his chakra control was not perfect, he was letting off trace of excess chakra that was flowing into the egg.

The egg cracked little by little its contents looking around before its gaze landed on the young gennin. The first though that went through its head was that of any new born animal, mommy. It broke out of the rest of its shell and walked over to greet its mother.

Sasuke was resting from using the jitsu consecutively and was about to continue before he heard an unexpected noise. "QUACK" He looked down between his legs to see a duckling staring up at him. He shook his head and noticed that it was time for his shift to end. He did not notice that the duck was following him back to camp or notice it slip into his tent as he laid down to sleep.

**AN: I would like to think those few of you that reviewed my first attempt at a story and I hope you continue to review in the future.**

**I found the motivation to finish this chapter because one person reviewed and said that they loved what I have written so far. Thank You and I hope you keep that attitude about this story in the future.**

**As always if you have questions or constructive criticism please feel free to PM me or review. I read all that is sent me.**

**Have a good day/night.**


	5. Chunnin Start

**I do not own naruto or grandia only my personal plot bunnies and dust bunnies**

Chapter 4: Chunnin Start

The last month had been very interesting for team seven. When Naruto first showed up with the bracer on his wrist only Kakashi noticed it. They preformed a few standard D rank missions and then Kakashi had them spar one another. The first fight had been Naruto verses Sakura. In the past naruto had just stood there and let Sakura hit him, but Naruto was tired of hiding who he was. As usual Sakura charged straight at Naruto to punch him but Naruto tilted his head to the side and her fist went straight past him. Without the contact she overextended and fell to the ground. Sakura looked up in confusion wondering what happened "_he always got hit by that attack before_" she thought. She scrabbled to her feet, set her stance, and rushed at Naruto a second time. She through punch after punch at him, but he casually shifted his body the bare minimum to dodge her attacks. Sakura was becoming more and more frustrated by the second "STAND STILL YOU IDIOT" she shrieked (sounding like a certain council woman) as she threw another punch. Naruto had been watching her with a mixture of boredom and amusement up until she shrieked. Kakashi's eye widened when he saw Naruto first wince at the sound and them his eyes harden at her words. Sakura lunged at Naruto with as much force as the could muster and Naruto snapped his foot out at her catching her in her solar plexus knocking the wind out of her. Naruto caught her by the front of her shirt to hold her up and whispered into her ear.

"Before you pass out let me clarify something for you," he spoke softly but with a definite edge. "The Naruto that you have known up to this point has been a carefully constructed lie" "He never truly existed nor did his crush on you" "I am the true Naruto and I will not stand for you or anyone else to threaten my." "Have I made myself clear," he finished glaring into her tear stained face. The last thing she saw as darkness took her was two deep blue eyes as hard as diamond and as cold as ice.

Throughout the spar Sasuke was watching Naruto's moves with hidden shock having never seen him act this way. Sasuke almost gasped when Naruto struck Sakura and knocked her out. Kakashi walked over and picked up his unconscious gennin and motioned towards Sasuke to spar Naruto. "Tijitsu(?) only" he said.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and got into his families base fighting stance. Naruto gave him a lazy look and widened his stance a little. Sasuke started by lunging at Naruto with impressive speed, for a gennin. He threw a punch to the chest that Naruto blocked followed by a side kick that Naruto blocked as well. This continued for several minutes every attack that Sasuke through Naruto blocked in some manner, not even moving from his starting spot. Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier with each failed assault against Naruto. In the middle of Sasuke attacks Naruto spun at the last moment and round-house kicked Sasuke in the head sending him rolling across the ground. Kakashi saw Naruto pull out a throw a kunai past Sasuke into a tree behind him. Sasuke righted himself in the middle of the roll, not noticing the kunai, and ran through a series of hand seals before breathing a fireball from his mouth **Fire Style: Fireball Jitsu**. Kakashi let out a sigh of disappointment as the fireball engulfed Naruto. Sasuke smirks at the sight not caring about the idea of having killed is teammate in a spar. Sasuke blinks in surprise as he feels someone tap him on the shoulder sense he did not sense anyone behind him. He turned around and looked over the tapped shoulder his eyes widening. Sasuke caught a flicker of blond hair, an ice cold blue eye, and a barely seen metal-gray blur before a back-fist slammed into his jaw. For the second time Sasuke was flying through the air trying to right himself. Sasuke landed with to much momentum to stop and continued backwards skidding across the ground until he was stopped by a tree, with his back. Sasuke glared through blurry eyes at Naruto and started to run his hands through the same seals. Just before he finished he the Naruto in front of him blurred from view followed by pain. Sasuke slammed back into the tree a second time before doubling over unable to draw breath the last thing he saw was the hilt of a sword in his gut and his last thought was how did Naruto get stronger than him.

Naruto pulled the hilt of his sword from Sasuke's gut and turned towards his sensei. Kakashi clapped and eye smiled at him for the performance. He walked over to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You are every bit as skilled as Yuugao has said," he stated. He continued with, "your speed is easily chunnin level as well as your tiajistu. "I almost cannot wait to see what your kenjitsu skills are" he finished.

Naruto looked at him in curiosity and a little bit of apprehension, "how do you know Yuugao-chan". Kakashi eye smiled and responded by lifting the sleeve on his right arm and showing Naruto an white anbu tattoo. Naruto's eyes widened at the the sight and he responded in awe, "you were an anbu captain." Kakashi nodded and walked over to Sasuke, picking up Sakura along the way. Naruto blinked before realizing that he had forgotten about his fellow gennin. "Taking them to the hospital," Naruto asked. Kakashi bobbed his briefly and replied with a short yes before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Naruto's last thought before leaving the training field was "I got to learn that jitsu".

The sun rose up on a new day in Konoha and in a certain apartment there was very loud Beeping noise. Beep... Beep... Bee(SMASH, CRUSH) silence. Three hours later Knocking sounded at the door and then silence followed by more knocking. Silence settled once more followed by a puffing sound. As stated the day before Kakashi was a former anbu captain and it was those skills and experiences that saved his life and something even far more important to him. Before the smoke even cleared Kakashi's danger sense kicked in and he reacted on instinct ducking before rolling backwards them sidestepping and then crouching before freezing. One might ask why he was going through acrobatics. The reason was that he was dodging kunai. The first he ducked one before back rolling ahead of three more. As he came out of the roll only to sidestep two more placing in front of the door to the room. He crouched slightly when another kunai split his gravity defining gray hair. What made him freeze was the two kunai that thudded into the door on either side of his head and the last kunai that pierced the door just below his, other head.

Kakashi gulped as he stared at a blond haired head that was peaking out from under the covers. "Um N..Naruto," he stuttered, "the...um...the council wants to see you". Kakashi watched as Naruto glared at him half-heartedly before rolling back towards the wall before he heard a hissing sound between his legs. Kakashi's widened and his last thought was "he didn't".

Outside the apartment building Kakashi looked up from his book(perv bible) at the sound of a explosion. He sweat dropped and gulped as the memories of his shadow clone came back to him. With the year of experience as a jonnin and war survivor he assessed the situation and came to a true ninja decision, he ran away.

Later at the Hokage's office Kakashi was waiting with Akira when there was a knock on the door. Before the Kage could answer Naruto walked into the room looking bored. Naruto looked between the to older men and sighed.

"What do the bastards want this time", he demanded annoyed with the situation. Kakashi shrugged and Akira sighed as well. "My reports have told me that they are accusing you of assault against you teammates", Akira said. Naruto slammed his hand into his head and shook it back and forth.

Naruto stood before the full assembled council with an emotionless mask on his face. As the last member sat down the Hokage cleared his throat. "Council members you have called this meeting so what is it you want with Naruto". One of the civilian council stood up, "charges have been brought against _him _of assault and battery of a ninja and assault with a deadly weapon on another ninja". The ninja council looked at Naruto in surprise at the accusations and noticed that he was not showing any sign of surprise or even worry.

Naruto looked at the speaking man with bored eyes. "Could you elaborate on the charges councilman," he spoke. The councilman seemed to puff up with importance before opening him mouth. " You viciously attacked you teammate Sakura Haruno and put her in the hospital with several cracked ribs," the idiot stated, "then you proceeded to attack the honorable Uchiha bruising one side of his face cracking his jaw on the other side and cracking two ribs with the hilt of a sword," he finished.

Danzo stood up from his seat drawing attention to himself. "It has been decided that one Naruto Uzumaki will reparations to the Haruno family, he will turn over his sword to Sasuke Uchiha, and he will be given to Anbu Roots division for behavioral conditioning," he stated. The Hokage stood up from his seat and glared at Danzo, "you speak as if Naruto has already been found guilty of the stated crimes." The councilman from before jumped up and shouted in a fit of rage, " the Demon brat is not refuting the charges."

The entire room went silent with those words spoken. At first the temperature in the room dropped considerably and then Killing Intent(KI) filled the room. The idiots eyes widened in recognition of what he had just said before anyone could move the Hokage made a hand sign and Anbu appeared around the idiot grabbed him and vanished in a swirl of leaves. The silence lasted for another moment before Naruto spoke once more.

"When put in that manner it does sound like what I did was wrong but you made several mistakes," Naruto stated. "The first was that you did not state the conditions in which my teammates were injured, which by the way was a full contact spar." "Second you did not inform that while in a taijitsu only match the **honorable **Uchiha use a fireball jutsu." "The third mistake was that it was a full contact spar, something that our sensei can confirm, and last is that this is specifically a ninja mater therefore only under the jurisdiction of the ninja council so you is the **civilian **council even here," he demanded.

Naruto Akira and Kakashi was back in the Hokage office and talked for most of the day while Akira did paperwork. After they left Naruto and Kakashi went back to the training ground where Kakashi had Naruto take his gravity seals off and they trained some in controlling Naruto's speed since it is stupid to have lots of speed, but to continuously run into trees while trying to run around. The next day the rest of the team had recovered so training went back to "normal".

A couple of months passed and team seven was waiting for Kakashi to show up for the day. With the usual puff of smoke and rant of being late followed by a lame ass excuse everyone settled dawn to begin. Kakashi stopped talking and stared up into the sky his gaze following a bird. He dismissed the team saying the had the day off before vanishing a another puff of smoke.

Naruto was walking down a side street before stopping ans sighing in annoyance. "Konohamaru rock are not square" he sighed. There was a small explosion behind him followed my mutters of to much gunpowder. "How did you know boss you never even looked behind you," Konohamaru stated. Naruto glanced to a roof beside them, "always be aware of you surroundings he spoke. Konohamaru followed his glance and saw a shadow clone crouched on a tree. Naruto froze when he realized that what when the second clone had busted he had retained what it saw and heard. He would definitely need to ask his senseis about that.

Through all of his thoughts Konohamaru was talking about his friends Moegi and Undon(?) and Naruto playing ninja. Naruto only caught the last part of his rambling before Konohamaru and his friends ran around the corner of the wall down another street. Naruto smirked and started to turn and walk away before he heard a thud and a shout of surprise. Chasing after Konohamaru he came across the sight of a guy wearing a cat suit and make-up holding Konohamaru by his shirt with his fist raised to punch him.

Suna POV:

The little kid had just ran into Kankuro and he of course over reacted. "Put him down before we get into trouble," Temari, his sister, said. Kankuro did not listen since he did not think that any leaf ninja was going to interfere, after all leaf ninja were weak little peace lovers. Suddenly the kid yelled out in panic when he saw Kankuro's fist draw back.

End POV:

Kankuro's fist sailed forward and the sound of flesh hitting metal resounded. Temari's eyes widened in surprise and confusion Kankuro's fist had been blocked by the fist of a blond haired boy. The surprising part was that the same boy was also standing behind Kankuro holding a kunai to his throat.

"I think that you should release my friend," Naruto stated. "He also happens to be the Hokage's grandson." Kankuro dropped Konohamaru who moved back to his friends. Naruto nodded slightly and gave him a "good choice" look before the clone behind Kankuro popped. Naruto took several steps back before he turned around to check on Konohamaru. When Naruto turned around Kankuro reached behind his back and pulled a wrapped up bundle around in front of him. "You do not plan on using that do you," Temari exclaimed. Before Kankuro could reply KI suffused the entire side street. Temari and Kankuro were both shaking in fear and Konohamaru and his friends could barely breath, but Naruto appeared to be barely effected at all.

Naruto turned towards a tree standing off to the side. He passively noted that Sasuke was in the tree, but his main focus was on the red headed teen standing upside down on one of the branches. Kankuro started to stammer out an excuse before the red head cut him off. "Shut up Kankuro before I kill you," the boy demanded. The know named Kankuro shifted and stated nervously, "sure Gaara."

Gaara glared at Naruto for a brief moment before speaking, "sorry about him." Although the words were spoken Naruto knew that there was no emotion in it at all. Naruto shrugged before turning around to take Konohamaru home. The KI which was passive in the area spiked slightly causing Naruto to stop. Gaara lowered his KI before demanding, "what is your name." "Naruto Uzumaki," he replied, "yours?" "Gaara of the dessert" he drawled out. Naruto watched over his shoulder as the Suna team left, " the next few days will be interesting."

The next day Team 7 met up with their sensei at the usual time. Kakashi appeared at the normal time eye-smiling. He hand his students each a slip of paper and informed them of the Chunnin Exams. At half an hour before three in the afternoon team 7 met in front of the Academy to go to room three-zero-one. They went up two flights of stairs before the saw a large group of people their age arguing. Before Sasuke could say anything about the genjutsu Naruto clamped both of his hands over the mouths of his teammates and dragged them of the steps to the third floor. Wait for them was Kakashi who eye-smiled once more before stepping to the side. Naruto nods briefly to his sensei before stepping through the door followed by his Sakura and Sasuke.

The Chunnin Exam was about to begin.

**A/N: sorry this took so long but I do believe that I warned that there would be erratic update. The problem with this one was that writing a council scene was exasperating to the point that I almost could not write it. I am considering making this a Naruto Yugito Nii pairing but let me know what your thoughts are on that. Also I need help finding a name for Naruto's sister please send me your ideas via reviews.**

**I am happy to say that of the reviews that I have received none have been flames so far. **

**The Grandia part of this fanfiction will not really show until after the Tsunade retrieval mission. If you want to guess why review me with your idea( a hint is in the first chapter). **

**I am of course willing to listen to constructive criticism and your thoughts. As stated in the past I still do not have a Beta reader. **

**If you have noticed each chapter is longer than the last this is not deliberate but is a nice bonus.**

**I have a Harry Potter fanfiction on the creative back burner so check up at a later date for that the title will most like be Chess-master.**

**Summery:(in progress) Neville Longbottom is the BWL and in the light of his defeat of Voldemort Harry Potter was forgotten. Stuck in a orphanage until the age of four he is found by a man thought defeated and caged. There is a new chess-master in the mix although he is an old player at the game.**

**Also there is a title to a fanfiction that is know on lost fanfiction in this chapter can you identify it?**

**Think you for your continued support.**

**PS I am sorry this new chapter took so long Loveless0097.**


End file.
